The Rogue Nightmare
by DahliaxBell
Summary: Rogue has an episode of Night Terrors, and nearly kills her best friend...but a personality from the past is stuck in Rogue's head, and refuses to leave....R&R plz, i would greatly appreciate it. I have to know if it's halfway decent. New Chappies up!
1. Night Terrors

(A.N- I do not own any of this stuff...lucky creative millionaire Stan Lee does, sippin on his martinis while lounging in his Marvel Throne *lucky bum*..anyway, I am NOT going to go on describing Elizabeth's mark, how she got it, blah blah blah..hehehe..you're just gonna have to read the other stories to get that idea..if you don't know who Brian is, then you need to study up on yer X History, as well as read the other two stories I wrote..this is all sort of a continuation of mah tales...But thanks so much for taking the time out of your lives that you do have *unfortunately I do not have one, hehehe* to read mah stories. You're so much appreciated, I love you all, especially when you review them, give me constructive criticism so I can improve on my writing *which I love you for, not hate you, Angel Priestess: you need to give me more, cuz I really tried as I furthered my previous two stories, after reading yer review*, so, yeah, I'll shut up, so you can read already!! HA!)  
  
Night Terror  
  
Elizabeth sat up from her sleep, as she was awoken by a scream. She threw her dark purple comforter with matching sheets off of her body, as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She ran towards her door. She opened her door, rushing through the hallway, to the room door next to hers. She frantically opened it. The door flew open, into Rogue's room. Elizabeth's mark on the left side of her face, glowed, as she ignited her psychic blades around her fists. She saw Rogue sitting up in her bed, her hands clasped to her head. "Rogue! What happened?" Elizabeth panicked.  
  
Logan was soon standing behind Elizabeth, staring in to Rogue's room. He brushed past Elizabeth, unsheathing a set of claws, rushing into Rogue's room. He looked around. He looked at Elizabeth, and shook his head, "Nothing."  
  
The glow from Elizabeth's mark died down, as she dissolved her blades. Rogue's eyes remained shut, and she began to grunt loudly, between mumbled words Elizabeth and Logan could not understand. "Stop." Rogue breathed out.  
  
Logan and Elizabeth looked at each other with confusion, and Logan walked towards her bed. "Rogue, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Elizabeth ran her hand up the side of the doorway, along the wall. She finally flipped up the light switch, turning on the ceiling crystal chandelier. Logan stopped in his tracks, as he walked towards Rogue's full sized bed. Rogue's head shot up, and her eyes flew open. She stared at Elizabeth, her emerald green eyes flaring with rage. "You! Get outta my head!" Rogue screamed.  
  
"Rogue?" Elizabeth said, with confusion in her tone.  
  
Rogue immediately shot out of her bed, in her dark green shirt, and black sweat pants. Her arms and hands were uncovered, revealing her pale flesh. Elizabeth and Logan's eyes opened with shock, as they stared at Rogue. Rogue was not on the ground; she was floating in the air, above her bed. Rogue continued to stare at Elizabeth, her usually pale face now red with anger. "I'm gonna finish you once and for all!" Rogue screamed, as she flew towards Elizabeth, with her arms reaching for her.  
  
"Rogue; no!" Logan yelled.  
  
Elizabeth gasped in shock and fear, and she quickly closed her eyes. She used her telepathy to stun Rogue. Logan retracted his claws, as he stared at Rogue in shock. Rogue slammed her hands to the sides of her head, feeling the dull pain burn through her mind, as Elizabeth used her telepathy to stun her. She was floating in the air, arching her back backwards, in front of Elizabeth's face. "Stop! Get outta my head!" Rogue screamed, as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push the pain out of her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rogue! I can't let you hurt anyone!" Elizabeth sadly told her friend.  
  
Rogue floated towards the ceiling, in the same position she was in, screaming. "I'm gonna kill you!" Rogue screamed.  
  
Logan looked at Elizabeth, with confusion and shock. He couldn't believe that Rogue would want to kill the very person she thought of as her best friend. The Professor was away with Scott and Storm, on Genosha Island, just outside of Scotland, to visit Charles' old friend, Moira McTaggert. Logan shook his head; he didn't know who to turn to. The commotion had attracted the remaining students at the institute, to stand behind Elizabeth, doing nothing but staring at the scene. Rogue screamed one loud, last scream, almost piercing the ears of the spectators. She immediately passed out, falling towards the floor. Jean stood behind Elizabeth, and held her hand out towards Rogue, using her telekinesis to stop Rogue from hitting the floor below her. Elizabeth opened her eyes, as beads of sweat began to drench her forehead. "What the hell was that?" Brian snapped.  
  
Elizabeth backed up, and stopped as she accidentally backed into Jean. She swung around, staring at the fellow telepath behind her. "Betsy, what happened?" Jean asked, her green eyes looking at her with concern.  
  
Elizabeth turned her head to Rogue, as Hank rushed to her. Elizabeth brushed her hands through her long, thick black hair. She sighed, and finally answered her, "I don't know. She said she wanted to kill me." She sadly answered, trying to keep the tears from coming to her eyes.  
  
Hank squatted down next to Rogue, and took a pair of latex gloves out of his white lab coat pocket. He slipped his hands into the gloves, and placed his gloved right hand to the side of Rogue's neck, feeling for a pulse. He reached into his chest pocket, and pulled out his thin flash light. He pulled open each eyelid, shining the light into her eyes, examining them. He looked up at Logan, "She's out cold. Looks like Lady Elizabeth stunned her to unconciousness." Hank said.  
  
Elizabeth's mouth dropped, as she turned to face Logan in the room. Logan looked at Elizabeth, his brown eyes glaring with concern. "I only stunned her because she was going to hurt me! She was probably going to hurt anyone else in this room! I didn't know what to do!" Elizabeth panickly explained.  
  
Peter stood behind her, his 6'6" muscular build towering over her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Betsy, it's okay." He said gently, trying to calm her.  
  
"Let's take her to the infirmary Logan; I have to see if the southern belle needs any treatment. I would also like to speak with her, regarding this occurrence." Hank explained, as he stood up, placing his flashlight into his chest pocket.  
  
Hank removed his glasses, as Logan carefully slid his arms under Rogue, making sure none of his flesh touched against hers. Elizabeth stared at her friend, as her body lied limp in Logan's arms. Hank and Logan walked towards the doorway, the students stepping out of the way, making a path for them. The two left, with Rogue, towards the elevator. Elizabeth sighed, as she ran her hand down her face. Brian walked towards his twin, his blue eyes staring at her. "Betsy, you don't know what happened?" He asked; puzzled by the confrontation he had just witnessed.  
  
Her teammates stared at her, waiting for an explanation. Elizabeth's dark brown eyes, filled with sorrow, as she looked into the faces of her fellow teammates. She sensed accusation from them; that the situation was her fault. Her mouth dropped, the look of shock overcoming her porcelain face. "No! I seriously do not know what had happened! I only woke up, hearing Rogue scream!" She defensively retorted through her posh British accent.  
  
"Elizabeth, we're not accusing you of anything at all." Kurt sighed, his tail bobbing from side to side.  
  
Elizabeth's arms dropped to her sides, as she rolled her eyes. "Look, I do not know what happened!" She eased, letting out a deep exhale, "To tell you the truth, I don't even think she knew it was me."  
  
"So, you had no argument with Rogue that we should know about?" Jean asked her.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Everything was fine, when we went to that Gothic Club tonight. I mean, we had a blast together." She paused, trying to calm herself, to avoid her temper from rising, "And with the look in her eyes; I don't think she saw me. I truly believe she was seeing someone else."  
  
Jean's face sobered, as she ran her hand through her long red hair, "Night terrors." She told them.  
  
"What's that?" Evan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jean turned to look at him. "Night terror is a form of sleepwalking; except you become extremely violent, possibly murderous. Your mind is still sleeping, with the nightmare still going. Your eyes are open, and you look wide awake," Jean paused, taking a deep breath, "But, your mind is still stuck in the nightmare."  
  
Her teammates looked at each other, with looks of confusion. Kitty became puzzled, as she turned towards Jean, "I don't get it, Jean. Rogue and Betsy are best friends; Rogue wouldn't like, have seriously killed her," She paused, wondering if the concept were true. "Would she?" Kitty asked.  
  
Elizabeth and Jean looked at each other. Elizabeth sighed, and they both turned back towards Kitty. Jean nodded, answering Kitty's question. "Oh, man!" Evan sighed, as he shook his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue sat on the edge of the neatly made twin bed, in the infirmary, her legs dangling back and forth over the edge. She bowed her head, and her gloved hands grasped onto the edge at her sides. Her layered, shoulder length dark brown hair fell forward, the two thick platinum strips of hair falling into her face. Her eyes searched the floor, with her mind trailing in thought. She thought of her nightmare, she had a few hours earlier. She woke up, finding herself lying in the bed inside the infirmary. The nightmare was familiar; a recurring nightmare she'd had periodically since her alliance with Mystique when she was only the mere age of 14. Her eyes moved up, as she remembered the exact cause of her nightmare.  
  
Mystique grasped onto Rogue's gloved hand, as they ran through the field of tall grass, their lungs gasping for air as they ran. Mystique looked up, towards the clear night sky, and saw a dark figure flying in the air above them. "Duck, Rogue!" She panicked, pushing the young girl to the ground.  
  
Rogue fell to her face, and cautiously lifted her face up, to look for her guardian. Her eyes searched frantically in front of her. Her thick platinum strands of hair fell around her face, with her remaining dark brown hair following. "Mystique?" She whispered, calling for her guardian.  
  
She turned her head, as she heard a noise of footsteps coming towards her. Her eyes opened wide with fear, her mouth open, the heavy breaths blowing the strands of hair up and down in front of her face. She gulped, between her breathing, as the footsteps came closer. She frantically turned the other way, and began to crawl. The sleeves of her black sweatshirt inched up her arms, as she crawled through the tall grass, frantically trying to get away from the footsteps. She stopped, listening for the noise. Nothing. Silence fell over the field so suddenly. She pulled herself onto her knees, still ducking her head below the top of the grass. Her eyes searched in front of her, and she quickly turned her head to check behind her. Still nothing. She slowly stood to her feet, but suddenly she was grabbed, and lifted into the air. "Gotcha!" She heard.  
  
Rogue screamed, as two arms wrapped around her tightly. She struggled to get out of the hold, screaming. "Touch her, Rogue!" Mystique yelled, as she stood from hiding.  
  
Rogue looked down, and gasped, as she realized she was in the air; probably ten feet above the ground below her. She turned her head, and came face to face with a woman. She wore a black mask over her eyes; her long blonde hair waving with the wind around them. "I'm taking you to the police, child!" The woman hissed at her.  
  
Mystique looked up, and cupped her blue hands around her mouth, "Touch her, Rogue! Now!" She demanded.  
  
Rogue removed her gloves, and reached behind her, placing her bare hands on the woman's neck. Rogue slightly convulsed, as she felt a force shoot through the muscles of her arms, heading towards her mind. She felt a pulsating pain in her head, as she grasped onto the woman's neck. "Don't let go, Rogue!" Mystique yelled.  
  
The woman let go of Rogue, and grasped onto her head, as her muscles began to pulsate throughout her body. "Stop!" The woman screamed.  
  
Rogue looked down, and saw that the woman was still in the air with her. She was suddenly afraid that she would be let go, and she would fall to the ground. She glanced at Mystique, who stared at the scene anxiously. Rogue let one hand go, and turned to face the woman. She immediately placed her free hand around the woman's neck, continuing to drain the woman's very life out of her body. "Don't let go!" Mystique called to her.  
  
"I want to let go! I don't wanna touch her anymore!" Rogue screamed.  
  
"No! You'll fall!" Mystique yelled back to her.  
  
Rogue's head began to pulsate, as an unfamiliar burning pain began shooting through her head. "Let go of me!" The woman screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the woman passed out, and began to fall towards the ground. Rogue screamed, and quickly glued herself on top of the woman, closing her eyes, as they both fell towards the ground. The woman's body slammed to the dirt. Rogue opened one eye, and then the other. Her eyes widened with shock, as she saw herself floating just right above the woman's body.  
  
Rogue's thoughts were broken, as she heard Hank walk into the infirmary. He wheeled a chair towards Rogue, and sat down. He looked at her, and held up a bottle of pills. "Now, I want you to take one of these a day, for your headaches. They'll also help you sleep, so I suggest you take them right before you go to bed." He instructed, before handing her the bottle.  
  
Rogue stared at the bottle, and sighed. Hank looked at her. He thought about the situation in her room, with Elizabeth. He finally broke the silence, "Rogue, do you remember what happened in your room earlier, after you had gone to sleep?"  
  
Rogue's eyes moved up, meeting his concerned gaze. A blank look came upon her face, as she shook her head. "I was dreamin' Mr. McCoy." She sheepishly told him.  
  
Hank sighed heavily, and looked into his lap. He rested an elbow on his knee, and took off his glasses. He finally looked up at her. "Rouge, what was your dream about?" He asked her.  
  
Rogue could sense the worry in his voice. She raised her eyebrow, in suspicion of his concern. She cleared her throat, and stared into his eyes, as she began to tell him, "Well, I was runnin' through a field. And then, there was this woman. She had long blonde hair. She flew in the air above me. Then, she grabs me, and I'm strugglin' to get out of her grip. Then she turns me around, and wraps her hand around my throat," Rogue held her gloved hands to her throat, demonstrating slightly, as she continued, "And she's squeezin' so hard! And I can't breathe! It's like, my life is bein' sucked outta me!" She told him.  
  
Rogue placed her hands at her side. She sighed, noticing his face sobering, "And you start fighting with this woman right after this? Such as wanting to kill her?" Hank asked.  
  
"Well, tonight's dream was different than the others. I just wake up, when I realize I can't breathe. But for some reason, I couldn't wake up tonight. It seemed so real, Mr. McCoy," Her eyes began to move along the floor below her, as she continued, "And then, I just got so tired of her bein' in my head, and tormentin' me. So, I was able to fly in my dream, when I saw her laughing at me. She just disappeared and I just saw her standin' and laughin'," She looked at Hank, tears coming to her eyes, as she remembered the anguish built up from the years of torment, "I wanted to kill her, Mr. McCoy. I really did." She finished; her body slightly shaking, as a single tear fell from her eye, and to her lap.  
  
Hank placed his hand on her sleeved arm. "It's alright, Rogue. We all have dark sides to our souls." He warmly said, trying to reassure her.  
  
Rogue wiped her face, as more tears poured from her glossy dark green eyes. Hank turned, and reached behind him to a tissue box on the metal roll table behind him. He grabbed onto the box, and turned to her. She pulled two tissues out of the box, and wiped her face clear of her tears, as Hank then put the box next to her on the bed. He looked up at her, as she sniffled, crumpling the tissue in her fist, and placed her hands at her sides on the bed. She jerked her head to the side, flipping the strayed white strand of hair in her face. Her eyes met his, and they sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
Hank was stumped. She had an episode of night terrors, just as he suspected. She became murderous, gunning for her own best friend. He didn't know what to say, or how to tell her of the episode a few hours earlier. He knew Rogue was fragile, as well as Elizabeth. Over the past two months, since Elizabeth stepped foot into the Institute, she and Rogue had quickly built a bond. Rogue and the Braddock twins became attached; they went everywhere together. Rogue was the only one who fully befriended the twins from day one, without any doubts of their loyalty and need of the Institute. How was he able to tell Rogue that she tried to kill her very best friend?  
  
Rogue leaned her neck back from Hank, with a solemn look on her face. "What?" She asked.  
  
Hank sighed again, and finally spoke up, "Rogue, I don't know how to tell you this; but, a few hours ago, you had an episode of night terrors. It's a form of sleepwalking, where you are wide awake, but yet you're still dreaming. A person can often become murderous while having an episode." He paused, and hesitated as Rogue began to breathe heavily with fear, her eyes glaring at him. He then continued, "In your case, Rogue, you went after Elizabeth." He finished.  
  
She let out a breath of air, as a tear fell off of the bottom rim of one of her eyes. She looked away, shocked at the news. "Oh sweet Jesus." She breathed.  
  
She gulped the saliva building in her mouth, and looked at him. "Is- ," She gulped again, "Is she okay, Mr. McCoy?"  
  
Hank sat back in his chair, "Fortunately, yes. She had to telepathically stun you to unconsciousness to keep you back." He cleared his dry throat, "What concerns me Rogue, is that during all this, you were flying in the air." He stated to her.  
  
Rogue's eyes looked down to him. "Flying?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Rogue. Flying." He clarified.  
  
Elizabeth walked to the observation window, leading into the infirmary. A solemn look was on her face, as she began to watch her friend talk with Hank. She sighed, as she became worried about Rogue. She crossed her arms across her chest. "You alright, Betts?" She heard.  
  
Elizabeth's head turned to her side, to look down the hallway. Logan walked towards her, and stopped as he stood next to her. He crossed his arms as well. Elizabeth looked away from him, back towards the infirmary. "Yes, I'm fine." She said.  
  
Logan glanced into the infirmary, "I'm wonderin' what the hell that was." He sighed.  
  
Elizabeth continued to stare into the infirmary, shaking her head. "I don't know, Logan."  
  
She lifted her hand towards her mouth, resting her lips on her knuckles, as she rested her bent up arm on her arm still wrapped around her chest. Her head bowed slightly, as she kept her eyes on Rogue. Logan looked at her, his eyes searching her. "I'm just worried about Rogue, Logan. I know she didn't know what she was doing." Elizabeth told him.  
  
Logan nodded, and looked back to the infirmary. "I'm sure Hank will let us know, or she will." He sighed.  
  
(A.N- Yes, I know that Rogue ran into the X Men first in the Evolution series when she first even used her powers, not knowing who Mystique was yet, blah blah blah. But, as you notice, I'm kinda leaking into a certain event with Rogue in her COMIC history..can you guess? Thanks for the reviews! Your constructive criticism is much appreciated =) )  
  
PS- I haven't thought of a chapter name for this one.too confusin at the moment..if you have suggestions, I would much appreciate it, but I'll probably think of one a little later.If I do, I'll just edit, and reload..thanks! =) 


	3. Forgive and Forget

Forgive and Forget  
  
Rogue put her brush on her long, dark oak dresser in front of her. She grabbed her pair of two leather gloves, and slipped each one onto her hands. She clenched her left hand in a fist, and pulled the rim of the glove towards her wrist, securing the glove's fit. She looked up at herself in the mirror in front of her. Her face was pale; her usual dark purple lipstick on her lips, and dark eyeliner and eye shadow lined her green eyes. She moved the white strand of hair that fell in front of her face. She sighed, remembering the night before. She still couldn't believe she had tried to kill her best friend. She shook her head, and walked outside of her room.  
  
Elizabeth scooped up the spoonful of cereal into her mouth, staring at the book in her other hand. She stopped and jolted back into her seat, as the familiar *poof* of Kurt's teleportation came into the kitchen. She looked up at Kurt, as he appeared in front of her, squatting on the table. "Kurt! What in the blazes are you doing?" She yelped.  
  
Kurt's blue tail pointed upwards behind him, wagging back and forth as he smiled at her. He grabbed an orange out of the bowl on the table. "Sorry, Betsy!" He smiled through his German accent.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, as he teleported out of her sight. Her nose lifted in disgust as she waved her hand at the sulfur scented smoke he had left behind. After clearing the smoke, she turned back to the book in her hand. Her thick black hair was wrapped into a loose bun on the upper back of her head. A few loose strands of her hair fell in front of her face. She sensed Rogue walking into the kitchen. Elizabeth's eyes moved up, watching as Rogue walked towards the cabinet in front of her. "Morning!" Elizabeth greeted, breaking the silence between them.  
  
Rogue's head turned back, glancing at her, as she reached towards the third shelf, grabbing for a bowl. "Hey." She plainly said to her friend.  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, and put her book down onto the table in front of her. She folded her hands on the table, and looked at her friend. Rogue closed the cabinet door, as she placed the bowl on the counter. She grabbed for the cereal box, and filled her bowl. She stopped, and looked at Elizabeth. "Rogue, there's absolutely no hard feelings between us, am I correct?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Rouge turned back towards the counter, turning her back to Elizabeth. She placed her hands on the rim of the counter, and thought. "Betsy, I'm so sorry for last night." She sighed.  
  
She turned to face her friend, walking to sit in front of her. She sat on the chair across from Elizabeth, and rested her elbows on the table. "Look, Betsy, about last night-", Rogue began.  
  
Elizabeth sat back, crossing her arms. She lifted up her hand, examining her nails, as Rogue continued, "About the things that I said and did," Rogue stopped, as Elizabeth interrupted her.  
  
"What things, luv?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Rogue looked at her; a look of shock overcame her face, at her best friend's questioning. They stared at each other in silence, as Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. 'What is she, nuts?', Rogue thought to herself, as she stared at her best friend, 'I tried to kill her last night, and she's asking what was done?' She continued think. "Betsy, you know, with-", Rogue stopped, as Elizabeth's eyes moved to glare at her, as her eyebrow rose higher.  
  
Rogue's face sobered, as she then raised an eyebrow. Rogue finally got the concept; Elizabeth just wanted to forget like it had never happened, and move on. Rogue's face sobered, "You know, maybe I didn't do anything." Rogue calmly said to her friend, as she sat back in her chair.  
  
The corner of Elizabeth's mouth smirked, as she put her hand to her lap, "I didn't think so." She smiled.  
  
Rogue smiled at her friend, as the heavy feeling of guilt suddenly lifted off of her back.  
  
Peter grabbed two dumbbells from the rack. He stepped back away from the rack, and began to lift the dumbbells towards his chest. He grunted with each lift, and let out a breath of air, as he bent his elbows down, ready to lift again. He continued to do so, as Rogue walked into the gym room. "Hey, Rogue!" He greeted her, between his grunting and breathing.  
  
Rogue looked at him, as she walked towards the mat area to stretch. She shook her head, and let out a tiny laugh, as she saw her friend uselessly working out. She sat on the floor in the mat area. "Petey, I don't know why you continue to work out, tryin' to build more muscle. You can lift tons with no problem; it's in your genes for cryin' out loud!" Rogue smirked, as she bent towards her toes, with her legs outstretched in front of her.  
  
Peter looked at her, and smiled, as he continued to pull the dumbbells to his chest. "Well, there's nothing wrong with wanting to look good, Miss Gothic." He smiled.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her face, as she continued to stretch. She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top, and black baggy nylon pants. Her hands were gloved with her usual black leather gloves. She wore ankle high black combat boots on her feet. Her black sweatshirt was wrapped and tied around her waist. She sat up, and stood to her feet. She stretched her arms upward, towards the ceiling above her. Suddenly, a vision flashed in front of her face, of her grabbing onto the neck of the blonde woman from her nightmare.  
  
Rogue cried out, as the vision flashed in her mind, and she knelt down to the ground, clenching her eyes shut, as she put her hand to the side of her head. Her head began to pound with a dull pain.  
  
Peter placed the dumbbells back onto the rack, and turned around as he heard Rogue cry out from behind him. "Rogue? Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
Peter walked towards her, cautiously. "No, it's alright. It's just another one of my headaches." Rogue breathed to him, not moving.  
  
"Well, I can go and get Mr. McCoy if you'd like." Peter said, gesturing towards the room doorway.  
  
Rogue shook her head, as she calmly stood up. "No, that's okay, Peter." She said, through her slightly clenched teeth.  
  
Peter nodded, and he stepped back, turning away from her. A sudden pain jolted through Rogue's mind, and she cried out again. She grasped her hands to her head, grunting, as she tried to ignore the pain. Peter narrowed his eyebrows with concern as he walked towards her. "Rogue, really, I can get you Mr. McCoy. Has he given you anything for your headaches?" He asked.  
  
"Peter, please, I can handle this." Rogue said, as she knelt down, her hands still clasped to her head.  
  
She tried to open her eyes, but the pain forced them shut. She shook her head, as the vision of the mysterious blonde woman continued to flash in her mind. "You took my life!" Rogue heard the woman's voice scream through her mind.  
  
Rogue shook her head, her eyes still closed. "No! I didn't mean to!" Rogue yelled out loud.  
  
Peter raised his eyebrow in question. "Didn't mean to what, Rogue?" He asked.  
  
Suddenly, Rogue cried out, as she stood up, and flew into the air, stretching her arms in front of her. Peter jumped back, staring at her. She turned on her side as she flew, and circled around where she stood, "Stop!" She yelled out loud.  
  
Brian rushed down the hallway, towards the gym area. He reached the doorway, and stopped, as he saw Rogue flying in a circle in the room. "What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Brian gasped.  
  
Peter's head turned to him, "I don't know! She was having her headaches, and then she flies up in the air! Since when did that happen?" Peter answered, as Brian stood next to him.  
  
Peter's body armored with steel, his height growing a few more inches. The small sections of steel armored from the hairline on his head, down to the tip of his toes, section by section, making sounds of clashing metal as it did so. He clearly remembered what happened the night before. He wanted to protect himself in case Rogue came after him, as she did with Elizabeth the night before. "Rogue! Stop!" Brian yelled out.  
  
Rogue shook her head, and stopped, clenching her fists to her head. She clenched her eyes shut, as she still floated in the air. "I can't stop her, Brian! She won't go away!" Rogue cried, as tears began to fill her shut eyes.  
  
Peter and Brian looked at each other, with confusion. Brian flew into the air, and flew towards her. "Who won't Rogue?" He asked.  
  
Rogue bent her knees up, as she still floated, and huddled to herself. She looked away from him, afraid to answer his question. She didn't want any of her friends to think of her as a murderer. The last thing she's ever wanted to do was kill someone. She's wanted to physically hurt a few, but never to the point to where they were killed by her own two hands. The reality of the fact that she was a walking case of destruction began to hit her. "Rogue? Who won't go away?" Brian asked again.  
  
Rogue finally looked up at him, with her arms still wrapped around her bent up knees. "I can't tell you, Brian." She said, as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Brian's eyes searched her, and then looked at the ground below them. "Uh, Rogue, I'd hate to worry you, but, you're flying." He said, as he looked back up to her.  
  
Rogue's eyes opened wide with shock, and she looked below her. "Oh, crap!" She gasped.  
  
She gulped, not knowing what to do. She looked at Peter, who had armored himself, and he stared up at her. Peter shrugged, and nodded as she looked at him, "Yeah, I think it's pretty weird, myself." Peter said.  
  
Rogue looked up at Brian. "Uh, how do I get down?" She asked.  
  
Brian eased, and he playfully dropped his jaw. "You fly up in the air in the first place, without knowing how to get down? What kind of mutant are you?" He playfully snapped.  
  
Rogue's eyebrows bent up in worry, and she put her legs below her. She still floated in the air, and she looked at Brian. "Brian please! I need to get down! Tell me how to get down from here!" She begged, beginning to panic.  
  
"Alright, alright." He smirked. 


	4. Coming To Trust For Help

Coming to Trust  
  
Logan's eyes searched around him, as he sniffed the air. Around him, he was surrounded by the danger room, with only tall blocks of concrete simulated around him. He stopped, and looked in front of him, as a figure ran to hide behind a block of concrete. A smirk formed on his lips, as he quietly ran towards the specific block. He unsheathed a set of claws, as he stood behind the block of concrete the figure hid itself behind. He sniffed again, sensing the familiar scent of Elizabeth fading. He came to love having his exercises with her. They affectionately referred to their exercises together as "play time". He pushed out the other set of his claws, and hovered down, as he crept towards the other side of the block in front of him. Just as he was going to turn the corner, he was thrown back. He flew back into the concrete block across from him. He looked up, and saw the figure disappear. He was held against the concrete block, unable to move. He saw Elizabeth phase out of a shadow in front of him, near the block he was investigating. She stared at him; a smile played her lips, as the mark on the left side of her face glowed. "You've learned to control it, eh Betts?" Logan grinned.  
  
Elizabeth ignited her left fist, with the blade covering her fist. The white light from her blade touched her face. She stood back, hoisting the ignited fist above her head, as she pointed it towards him. She held her free hand out, guarding her body, looking as if she was going to strike. Logan smiled. Elizabeth's hair was pulled back into a bun, and she blew away a free strand of her hair that fell in front of her face. "Bring it on, dear Wolverine!" She smiled.  
  
The mark on her face stopped glowing, as Logan fell to the ground. He squatted to break his fall. He held his arms out at his sides, pointing his claws at her. He rushed towards her, and attempted to throw one of his arms down onto her, but she blocked it with her free hand. She attempted to stab him with her psychic blade, but he grabbed onto her wrist as she attempted to strike. "Having fun yet?" He grinned.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Oh yes!" She then became serious, as she threw a kick up to his face.  
  
She stepped back for a moment, and still holding onto his arms, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his neck. She let go of his arms, as she flipped under him. He felt her squeeze her legs around his neck, as her hands touched the ground below him. As she locked her legs, she flipped him up into the air, and threw him onto his back on the ground. He looked up, and saw that she stood over him, her ankles locked at his neck. He threw his leg to her back, and kicked her forward.  
  
Elizabeth fell forward, and rolled, breaking her fall. She quickly turned to look at him. She saw that he had made his way to his feet. He came at her, and swung his arm, and she ducked to dodge it. She threw an uppercut to his stomach, and he doubled over. She then stood up straight, and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall back onto the ground. He swept her feet, and she fell back. He quickly flipped to his feet, and jumped towards her. He screamed as he fell towards her, his claws unsheathed from his fists. He landed his feet on each side of her waist, and threw his claws into the ground on each side of her head. They stared at each other, smiling. His face was just above hers, and he coyly smiled, "Game over, I win!" He slyly remarked.  
  
Elizabeth let out a laugh. "Want another round?" He smirked.  
  
His eyes searched her face, as he felt his attraction towards her begin to rise. Their smiles slowly faded, as he retracted his claws. He planted his hands on each side of her head, as he leaned towards her. Elizabeth slowly smirked, and the mark on the left side of her face illuminated. Suddenly, Logan was flipped over her, and onto his back. He was thrown onto the ground. His head was on the other side of hers, as laid on his back above her. "Okay, I'll take that as a no." He sighed, staring at the ceiling above him.  
  
Elizabeth glanced at him, "Sorry, Logan. You and I have set rules, remember?" She asked.  
  
Logan sighed, as he calmed himself. He then nodded, "Yeah, you're right, Betts." He groaned frustratingly.  
  
Elizabeth flipped up onto her feet, and dusted her back with her hands. Logan did the same, and he turned to look at her. He looked up at her, and saw her back towards him, as she unwrapped the bun in the back of her head. He smiled as her long, thick black hair fell to her waist. The weight of the thickness of her hair caused it to bounce, as it fell. She turned to him, and he quickly wiped the smile off of his face, turning his head away from her. She combed her hand through her hair, "Well, should we set another session of Play Time tomorrow?" She smiled at him.  
  
He nodded, looking up at her. "Exercise disengage." Logan said aloud, commanding the computer of the danger room.  
  
The simulations around them cleared, leaving the metal clad walls around them, and the metal floor beneath their feet. Logan looked back towards Elizabeth, seeing a towel wrapped around her neck already. She smiled at him, and walked past him towards the doors leading towards the mansion. "I'll see you later, Logan." She smiled.  
  
Logan sighed, and walked towards the metal rack holding the towels in front of him. He remembered the rules they had set for each other; they were attracted towards each other, but wanted to remain friends. He was always alone, fighting his own battles. But, he knew that he and Elizabeth fought well, side by side. Their fighting capabilities matched; both lethal and fast. One swift move from either of them, and the opponent was finished. He combed his hand through his thick black hair, pulling the strayed black wisps from his face.  
  
Rogue looked into her room from her balcony. She saw Elizabeth walking towards her from inside of her room. "Just took a shower?" Rogue grinned.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. Her long hair was half wet, obviously air dried. "Don't you know you could get sick, Betsy?" Rogue grinned, as Elizabeth rested her elbows on the stone railing of the balcony.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, "I'll be fine, Rogue." She looked at her best friend, with a look of concern, "How are the headaches?" She asked.  
  
Rogue sighed, and looked out towards the ocean side in front of them, as she rested her hands on the railing. "I don't know, Betsy. I had a bad one earlier today," She looked at Elizabeth, "Have you talked to Brian yet?"  
  
Elizabeth looked out in front of them, and shook her head, "No. What happened?"  
  
They looked at each other, silence falling upon them. Rogue became close with Elizabeth; they shared secrets with each other. She was hesitant to tell her of her past, not knowing what she would think of her. And, with her secret, she didn't know if she trusted Elizabeth fully enough that she wouldn't say a word to anyone; not even her own twin. She sighed, and leaned her elbow onto the railing, facing Elizabeth. She looked at her hands, as she began to nervously pick at her gloves, "Betsy, if I were to tell you something, do you swear not to tell anyone?" She asked, nervously.  
  
Elizabeth stood up straight, looking at her best friend. Rogue's eyes moved up to look at her. Elizabeth suddenly became concerned, as she sensed the urgency in Rogue's voice. "It's not something that could potentially hurt you, is it?" She asked.  
  
Rogue shrugged, "It depends on how you look at it." She looked out towards the ocean, "But I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone," She then looked back at Elizabeth, "Please?"  
  
Elizabeth hesitantly nodded, "Alright; I promise." She said.  
  
Rogue sighed, and sat on the ground of the balcony, crossing her legs Indian style. Elizabeth sat in front of her, bending her leg up. Rogue looked at the ground, "Well, when I was about 14, I had been doin' business with Mystique. I mean, she adopted me for cryin' out loud." She looked up at Elizabeth, "We were pullin' some illegal stint, and we were caught," She looked away, as Elizabeth stared at her, listening to what she had to say, "So, we were runnin' from the cops, and we headed out to this field. We separated, don't ask me how, and when we hid, someone suddenly grabbed me," She looked back at her friend, "But, it was a mutant. She was flyin' in the air. Besides Mystique, she was the first mutant I'd ever seen. Then, Mystique tells me to grab onto her, with my bare hands," She shrugged as she continued, "So, stupid me, I go ahead and do it." She looked at her hands, as she leaned her elbows onto her knees. "But then, I felt something going wrong. I began absorbin' everything of her; everything. I couldn't let go, 'cause I was gonna fall. We were so high up into the air." She looked up at her friend, as her eyes began to water, "But, she didn't want to go down. She just kept flying higher into the air. I mean, I wasn't gonna let go, and fall flat on my face! Then, she just falls to the ground, right onto her face. I'm fallin' with her, but, when she hits the ground, I don't. I'm like, flyin' above her!" Rogue finished, as a tear fell down her face.  
  
Elizabeth stared at her, not knowing what to say. "I didn't want to hurt her, Betsy. But, she ended up dyin'! I permanently absorbed her life, her memories, and even her powers. That's most likely why I was flyin' last night, and when I had another headache earlier today. Now, she's comin' up again in my mind. I have nightmares about her, Betts. She's tryin' to kill me in my nightmares!" Rogue looked back at her lap, as she wiped her face clear of the tears, "I just can't get her out of my head." She sighed.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, looking at the ocean in front of them. Rogue looked up at her, "You think I'm crazy?" She lightly asked of her friend.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes looked to her, as she shook her head. "No. And don't ever let yourself think any different, Rogue." She said, turning her face towards her.  
  
Rogue wiped a platinum colored strand of her hair, out of her face as the wind blew. She sighed, letting out an exhale mixed with a groan of confusion. "I don't know who to turn to, Betts. I mean, the Prof ain't around, Mr. McCoy can't look into my head to push this broad out." Rogue looked up at her friend, "Can you?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at her. "Push her out, I mean? Like, lock her away; maybe kick her ass while you're at it?" Rogue asked her.  
  
Elizabeth tilted her head upright, "Rogue, my telepathy isn't that strong. I wouldn't know how to; I mainly use it to stun people. I can barely probe someone's head." She sighed, as she looked to her hands, "Jean could." She suggested.  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrow. Jean was a teammate, there was no changing that, but she couldn't stand Jean. Elizabeth knew that as well. Jean was everything opposite of Rogue. Miss Popularity, Rogue referred her as. "You need the help, Rogue." Elizabeth said.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "Betsy, I know you did not just suggest that I tell her that?" She said.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, "What do you have to lose, Rogue? Either that, or you can take your two other options; call the Professor, and bring him back immediately, which you know he'll do, or you could wait for two more weeks for him to come back." Elizabeth pointed out.  
  
Rogue sighed, "Betsy, Jean's got a big mouth. I haven't let her in my head before, and I ain't about to start." She coldly said.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged again, looking towards the balcony railing. She ran her hand down one of the posts holding up the top of the railing, "Your choice, luv. But, you have to learn to at least accept the help that's offered to you. Not everyone's out to hurt you." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
Rogue ran her gloved hand through her shoulder length hair. She didn't want to have to go to the very person she couldn't stand for help. Of all people! She was hoping Elizabeth would be able to help her, but she couldn't. Her telepathy wasn't strong enough to probe that deep into someone's mind. But, she had to trust her teammates. If she trusted her life into their hands on the field and in the danger room, she needed to trust them with her secrets. But she couldn't. She'd been at the institute, living with them for a year and a half now. She rolled her eyes, as she thought of her decision, "Alright, Betts. But, I want you to be there while it's all goin' on. I don't want her to go off babblin' about what kind of person I am." She finally said.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her. "And what kind of person would she think of you to be, luv?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Rogue shrugged, "I don't know, a bitch for killin' someone maybe? You know how Miss Goodie Two Shoes can get about 'harmin' people!" She coyly remarked.  
  
Elizabeth smacked her best friend's arm. "Shut up, Rogue! You know that you are not a bitch, and if you, or anyone else calls you that again, I will rip whoever said it another bloody hole they won't need!" Elizabeth jokingly snapped, as she bobbed her finger in Rogue's face.  
  
Rogue let out a laugh at her friend's comment. Elizabeth soon laughed with her. 


	5. An Unfamiliar Face and a Warm Smile

An Unfamiliar Face and a Warm Smile  
  
"Where's Jean?" Elizabeth asked, walking into the recreational room.  
  
Her eyes searched the room for the familiar redhead. The only people she saw were Peter, Brian, Gambit and an unfamiliar face. Peter looked up at her, from bending over the pool table. He pointed his queue stick at the white queue ball. He raised his eyebrow, with a smirk forming on his mouth, as he stared at Elizabeth standing at the doorway. He stood up straight, planting the queue stick into the ground. Elizabeth shifted to one foot, as she placed her hand on her hip. She gestured to the unfamiliar person playing pool with Peter. "Who is this?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
The young man across the pool table from Peter walked towards Elizabeth, holding out his hand. His muscular build hid under his tightly fitting white tank top and baggy black jeans. His head was shaved, with brown stubs peeking up on his head. He smiled, as his brown eyes searched her, "Hey, I'm Kenny." He smiled.  
  
Elizabeth put her hand at her side, her other hand still on her hip. She stared at his hand, and then looked up at him, as he stood in front of her. "Betsy, he's a friend of mine from school. We're just hanging out." Peter nervously said.  
  
Elizabeth stared at him. "Does Logan know about this, dear Peter?" Elizabeth snapped, keeping her eyes on Kenny.  
  
"Well, I told Mr. McCoy." Peter smirked, as he pulled up his baggy blue jeans.  
  
"Really, chere, just relax!" Gambit grinned, as he glanced at Elizabeth from his video game.  
  
Kenny nervously put his hand down, not receiving a polite response from Elizabeth. He stared at her, examining her with his eyes. "I'm not wearing my inducer, Peter!!" Elizabeth screamed telepathically into Peter's head.  
  
Peter winced, as he heard Elizabeth's angry remark in his head. He shook his head, and looked at her. Elizabeth's eyes moved from Peter to Kenny, as she felt his gaze. "What are you staring at?" She snapped, placing her other hand on her hip.  
  
Brian shook his head as he heard his sister feeling defensive. He continued to concentrate on the television, with the game control in his hand, as he played a fighting video game with Gambit. Kenny shook his head, "Nothing." He sheepishly answered.  
  
Kenny's face looked away from her, but he kept his eyes on her. Her long, thick black hair was tied back into a ponytail. He noticed a red mark on the left side of her face; having two points at the top, separated, and pointing towards her right side of her porcelain face. The mark was about two inches wide, stretching over her eye, and ending with a point just on the left side of her nose. His eyes searched down, examining what she wore. She wore a dark blue spaghetti strap silk tank top, and black flare jeans hugging her hips. Black combat boots with thick soles were on her feet, and nearly hiding under the bottom of her flares. He was taken by how exotic she was; her almond shaped brown eyes glaring at him with suspicion. Elizabeth felt uncomfortable by his stare, "What are you looking at, you bloody swine?" She asked again, a twinge of anger in her voice.  
  
He noticed the British Accent in her speech. "Nothing, really." He answered.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and stared at Peter, "Where is Jean, I asked!" She snapped.  
  
Peter grinned, and turned back to the pool table. He bent over, pointing his queue stick at the white ball. "Why do you want to know, Betsy?" He coyly answered.  
  
Kenny turned back to the pool table, watching Peter aiming to shoot at the queue ball. Elizabeth's mark lit slightly, as she stared at the queue ball. Peter hit the queue stick against the white ball. On the impact, the ball flew forward, and up from the table, hitting the wall. Peter turned his head to look at Elizabeth, with a look of slight annoyance, as Kenny walked towards the ball on the floor. The light of her mark died away, as she raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes, out of frustration. "Betsy!" He snapped.  
  
"Peter, Rogue needs to talk with her! It's extremely important!" Elizabeth snapped, flipping the hair from her ponytail over her shoulder.  
  
Peter sighed, and grabbed the white ball, as Kenny handed it to him. "Lizard, Jean left with Kitty about a half hour ago. They'll probably be back tonight." Brian answered, not taking his eyes off the television in front of him.  
  
"See! How hard was that? All you had to do was to satisfy me and answer my bloody question!" Elizabeth snapped, as she turned to leave.  
  
Peter shook his head, rolling his eyes, as Elizabeth stomped out of the room, obviously annoyed. Kenny stared after her, as she left. "Wow, feisty." Kenny remarked.  
  
"You have no idea!" Peter sighed, planting his queue stick on the floor.  
  
Kenny leaned on his pool queue stick, as he planted it onto the ground. "Say, what's that mark on her face?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
Before anyone had a chance to answer his question, or even attempted to think of a reply, Brian quickly spoke up, staring at the television, "It's a birth mark." He coldly stated.  
  
He and Gambit quickly glanced at each other, before concentrating back onto their video game. Kenny nodded in slight understanding, still confused. 'What a weird birth mark', he thought to himself. He then leaned onto the pool table, pointing the queue stick at the white ball. "She taken?" He asked them.  
  
Brian let out a scoff at Kenny's question. Peter looked at his friend leaning over the table, "Well, no. I've been trying to get at her ever since she stepped foot in this house. I only got one date out of her." Peter sighed.  
  
"Just keep trying, Peter." Brian smirked.  
  
Kenny looked up at Peter, his mouth dropped. "That's the chick you dumped Tara for?" He questioned.  
  
Peter shrugged, and nodded. "Yeah. But, watch, I'll get her. I've never met a girl who can resist me, and I'm not about to let that change." He smirked.  
  
"Yeah, he wants what he can't have." Brian grinned, still concentrating on his video game.  
  
Rogue stared up at the television hanging on the top corner of the wall. She peeled her orange, with her ungloved hands, placing the torn peels onto the napkin placed on the table in front of her. Her elbows rested on the table. She heard footsteps behind her, and she looked to her side as Hank settled in the chair next to her, placing his cup of coffee on the table. She raised her eyebrow, noticing he was wearing his image inducer on his wrist. The inducer was activated, giving the illusion of his human form. His short clean cut black hair was slicked back on top of his head. He was immensely muscular, standing about 6'6" tall. He wore a maroon colored shirt, tucked into fitting black slacks. His blue eyes looked at her through his glasses. It was very rare that she saw him wearing his inducer. He came to accept his true form, the blue haired covered ape like body, long blue hair, with a beast like face. She smirked, as she thought of his codename: Beast. The name definitely did not fit his personality. He was a warm, compassionate, and kind hearted man. He cared so much for the students, that it was hard to believe that he could ever hurt anyone. He had such a high intelligence, like she'd never seen or even heard of. "Hey, Einstein!" She smiled.  
  
Hank grinned, and took a drink from his coffee. "Peter has a guest here, so for obvious reasons, I would need to wear the inducer. I wouldn't want to scare anyone, you know." He smiled.  
  
Hank placed his coffee on the table in front of him. Rogue shook her head, staring at her hands peeling the orange in front of her face, "Mr. McCoy, you don't scare anyone. You're way too nice to even scare a fly." She smiled.  
  
"Well, thank you for the compliment, my Southern Belle," He grinned.  
  
Rogue smiled at his comment. He had affectionate pet names for each student in the Institute. He was able to see the personalities of each student; he counseled them for Pete's sake. He was the doctor, and the teacher of the institute. The understanding of his past caused him to understand the students' pasts more than anyone she's ever known. She sighed, wondering why she hadn't told him of her past; he only wanted to help her in every way possible, to end her nightmares. He needed to know, of course; the information would be a big help to him in trying to treat her. Hank's eyes looked at her with concern, "Is something wrong, Rogue?" He asked warmly.  
  
She sighed; he had such a fatherly personality. Just as much as the Professor who had taken her in, and took such good care of her. She had so many questions for Hank, hoping his intelligence would know all the answers. She put her orange onto the napkin, and looked at him, "Well, Mr. McCoy, I've just been so confused lately," She paused, gulping the saliva building in her mouth, "I mean, you're supposed to know everythin', Mr. McCoy. What makes us like we are, anyway?" She asked.  
  
Hank turned to her, his face becoming solemn. "Well, Rogue, just about everything has a result, of course. Human Evolution has happened since the dawn of time. Evolution's been known to happen about every thousand years or more. Of course, during these times, evolution's taken a huge leap," Hank sighed, as he shrugged, "I'm still trying to conclude more studies of the evolution of DNA, and what had caused the X Gene to appear. But, of course, the X Gene is carried by the father of a child, and passed on. The exact cause however, is unknown." He concluded.  
  
Rogue sighed, looking at her orange in front of her. "Rogue, is there something you want to tell me? You can trust me, Rogue. Everything is strictly confidential in the sessions conducted with me; you know this." He asked, concerned.  
  
Rogue looked at him. She glared at him, wondering what to say. She didn't know if she could tell him. It was hard enough to tell the best friend she trusted; she trusted Hank, but she was always so afraid of what anyone would think of her, considering she had killed someone, and taken their life and even their powers into her. She knew she would have to tell Jean, in order for Jean to help lock the disturbing personality away in her mind forever. Hank's eyes stared at her with question. Rogue finally sighed, and looked at the table in front of her, "Yes, Mr. McCoy. I do. But, I want to tell you in private. Can we go to your office?" She asked, looking up at him.  
  
Hank nodded. "Alright. We'll have this off the record." He said, standing up.  
  
Rogue stood up, bundling the peels in her napkin. She threw the napkin filled with orange peels into the trash, and followed Hank out of the kitchen. 


	6. Dream State

Dream State  
  
Jean walked into the infirmary with Elizabeth. Rogue lied in a twin bed, tucked under the white sheets. She nervously looked at Hank, as he put the electrodes onto her temples. She gulped, nervous at what could happen. He turned to the monitor, and typed into the keyboard below it. He glanced at her, sensing the nervousness. "It'll be alright, Rogue." He smiled down on her.  
  
Rogue gulped, and nodded nervously. "I don't know about this, Betsy." Jean uneasily sighed, sitting in a seat next to Rogue's bedside.  
  
Elizabeth crossed her arms, and stared at Jean, "Jean, Rogue needs this done as soon as possible. We can't wait for the Professor to come back from his vacation, and we're not going to worry him either. I'm not strong enough in the telepathy field to handle this." Elizabeth solemnly explained to her.  
  
Jean took a deep breath, as Hank put an electrode on her temple as well. "Now, just in case anything goes wrong, I'm going to be right here," Elizabeth looked at her best friend, who uneasily looked at her from the bed, "Don't worry Rogue. Don't take it personally just in case. And Rogue, in case anything does happen, just remember, that it is not your fault. But, I won't hurt you at all, okay?" Elizabeth assured her.  
  
Rogue nodded, and she looked up at the ceiling above her. "Now, this will induce sleep, Rogue. Just stay calm; think of something positive as you fall asleep. The electrodes I've hooked to Jean is going to show what she sees on the monitor. I'll transfer that information to Cerebro, so we can identify the woman in your head, alright?" Hank explained, typing on the keyboard below the monitor at her bedside.  
  
Rogue sighed, "Alright. Let's just get this over with." She nervously said.  
  
Hank and Elizabeth turned, and walked to the observation room, that was shielded by a window, looking directly into the infirmary. Hank closed the door to the room, and he and Elizabeth sat in two chairs, leading to the control panel in front of them. Monitors stood on top of the panel, lined against the bottom rim of the observation window. Hank slipped on his glasses, and typed into the keyboard in front of him. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." Hank sighed, as he typed.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the polygraph at her side, watching the marker scratch against the scrolling paper. She then turned her eyes to the infirmary, staring at her two teammates inside. "Everyone's upstairs, not knowing about this, right Dr. McCoy?" Elizabeth asked, keeping her eyes on the infirmary.  
  
"Unknowledgeable of the events going on, Lady Elizabeth. We are on lockdown here in the infirmary." Hank answered.  
  
Rogue's eyes began to become heavy, and her breathing became light, as she fell into sleep. Jean let out a sigh, as she closed her eyes to concentrate. Knowing of how Rogue felt, about telepaths delving into her mind, she apologized, "Forgive me, Rogue." She said aloud.  
  
Hank looked at the polygraph, and typed on the keyboard in front of him. "Okay, she's falling into a light sleep now," Hank explained, careful to use plain terms for Elizabeth to understand.  
  
"Dr. McCoy, what causes our dreams anyway? What are they?" Elizabeth asked, as she sat back in her chair, staring into the infirmary.  
  
"Well, my lady, the mind is constantly working. Your body rests, your mind doesn't. Normal studies suggest dreams to be thoughts of the mind, from events in your life. While your eyes are open, absorbing sights around you while your awake, your brain consistently stores it into your memories," He glanced at Elizabeth, as he began to slightly smile, "Don't ever listen to anyone who says you only use 10% of your brain."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, and smiled at his comment. "I never have, my friend." She smirked.  
  
Hank continued, "But, when you're asleep, your blood pressure lowers, your breathing becomes rhythmic; it doesn't take much for your brain to operate your body to rest. It needs to continually work, using its full capacity. So, because your eyes are closed, and are no longer absorbing information to store away in memory and thoughts, it begins to concoct its own perception of your memories stored away, into its own vision. The mind is a mystery." He smiled.  
  
Elizabeth looked back into the infirmary, a slight smile on her face, "It's amazing how high your intelligence level is, Dr. McCoy." She smiled.  
  
Hank smiled at her compliment, and looked at the polygraph, as he heard the marker begin to rapidly scratch against the paper. "Okay, now she's slipping into a dream state." Hank explained, as he began to type on the keyboard.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the center monitor in front of them, as it began to fuzz. It flashed to a scene of Rogue, in a white walled room, with a white ceiling above her. She was huddled against the corner, her head bowed to her bent up knees. Hank and Elizabeth watched the screen, occasionally glancing into the infirmary. "Jean will probably end up asleep soon, while she locks herself into Rogue's mind. They'll be in her mind together, while she sleeps." Hank explained.  
  
Jean leaned back in the chair, her head resting against the back. Her eyes became heavy, as her eyelids remained closed. Her head turned to the side, as she relaxed into sleep.  
  
"Jean's asleep now. Just as I expected." Hank said, typing again on the keyboard in front of him.  
  
Elizabeth watched the screen in front of them.  
  
Rogue huddled in the corner of the white room. She stood out against the whiteness of the walls, as she wore her black vinyl pants; her black spaghetti strap tank top was covered by her chiffon long sleeved dark green over shirt. Her dark, shoulder length layered brown hair fell forward, with her platinum white bangs falling in front of her face, reaching her chin. She buried her face into her knees, afraid of where she was. She fell asleep scared, and frightened of what would happen. She began to shake slightly, alone in the room. Suddenly, she heard a door to the room open. She looked up, and saw Jean walk into the room, looking around. She was wearing her tanned khaki loose fitting pants and her usual sandals on her feet. The shoulders of her pink cashmere sweater loosely hung on her shoulders. Her long, dark, full red hair fell to her mid back, and she looked at Rogue. Her bright green eyes smiled down at Rogue warmly, as she held her hand out to her. "Come on, Rogue." She smiled.  
  
Rogue looked at Jean's hand, and she hesitantly placed her gloved hand in hers. Jean helped Rogue to her feet. Her 5'8" thin frame stood over Rogue's petite 5'5" body. Rogue let go of her hand, and slightly stepped back away from her, uneasily. Jean's face sobered, "Rogue, you'll have to trust me, okay?" Jean warmly reassured her.  
  
Rogue looked away, her eyes watering. "Jean, I'm scared." She admitted.  
  
Rogue hated showing weakness. She always portrayed herself as the tough skinned, quick witted, fearless one of the bunch. She felt Jean place her hand on her arm. "It's alright Rogue. I'll be here to help you. It's alright to be frightened once in a while." She smiled warmly.  
  
Rogue looked up at her, with tears streaming down her face. She was deathly afraid of the woman in her mind. The woman tried to kill her numerous times in her nightmares. She honestly didn't want Jean to get hurt. The realization of her having to come face to face with her worst fear; the phantom personality, had begun. 


	7. Standoff

Standoff  
  
Hank leaned his elbow on the rim of the control panel in front of him, as he leaned forward to watch the monitor. He saw Rogue and Jean walking out of the white room together, and out the door. Elizabeth let out a sigh, as she glanced into the room. Rogue was fast asleep in the twin bed, while Jean was leaned back in the chair, asleep as well. "You know, Dr. McCoy, it's awfully weird watching those two fast asleep, and yet on the monitor here they're up and walking around." Elizabeth commented, as she ran her hand through her thick black hair.  
  
Hank smiled. "That it is, my lady."  
  
Rogue and Jean walked side by side, out the door of the white walled room. They looked around their surroundings. The familiar field of grass that Rogue had recognized from so many of her nightmares stood in front of them. They looked up, watching the dark gray clouds circulate in the dark night sky above them. Rogue gulped, knowing the time came near. She looked at Jean, who stared at the sky. Jean sensed Rogue's fear, "Don't worry, Rogue. It'll be alright." She told her.  
  
Rogue looked around her; there was no place to hide. The grass was cut short, covering the ground, not missing a spot, in front of her. She turned around, and saw the field stretch out endlessly behind them. "The room's gone." Rogue said.  
  
Jean looked behind them, seeing nothing but endless grass covered ground. They turned their faces to look at each other, with confusion of the sudden change. "What are you doing here?!" They heard.  
  
Jean and Rogue looked up, and saw a woman flying above them, with long blonde hair. She was wearing a black jumpsuit that tightly fit to her body, with a black mask over her face. "Whoever you are, you are not welcome here!" Jean yelled to her.  
  
The woman's face turned angry, at Jean's comment. "This is my mind, sister!" She hissed, as she flew down towards Rogue.  
  
Rogue froze, not knowing what to do. "No!" Jean yelled, holding her hand to the woman.  
  
The woman froze in her tracks, as Jean used her telekinesis to stop the woman from touching Rogue. She pointed her other arm at her, and threw her arms towards the ground. The woman was thrown to the ground, as the telekinesis followed Jean's movements. The woman planted her hands on the ground on each side of her head, and looked up.  
  
Elizabeth shot up from her seat, pointing at the monitor, as it focused on the woman's face. "There!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Hank quickly typed into the keyboard. The monitor did a screen shot of the woman's masked face. "Well, I'll transfer this to Cerebro, but if she's masked, Cerebro may not be able to pick up her identity. They have to unmask her." Hank said, transferring the screen shot to Cerebro's data base.  
  
Elizabeth looked into the room, and closed her eyes, focusing on Jean, "Jean, unmask the woman so Cerebro can identify her!" She telepathically said.  
  
Jean grabbed onto Rogue's arm softly, as she heard Elizabeth's telepathic message through her head. "Get out of my head!" Rogue screamed at the woman.  
  
The woman stood to her feet, and stared at them. "Make me!" She hissed at Rogue.  
  
Rogue screamed out her frustration, and flew into the air towards her. "Rogue wait!" Jean called after her.  
  
The woman flew into the air towards Rouge. They reached each other, their arms outstretched to each other. The woman wrapped her hand around Rogue's throat, and squeezed. Rogue wrapped her gloved hand around the woman's throat, doing the same thing. "Stop!" Jean yelled, as she levitated herself into the air to the two fighting women.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes opened with shock, as she stood, staring at the screen. "Dr. McCoy?!" Her voice rising with concern.  
  
Hank typed into the keyboard, the data from the polygraph, as the marker began scratching faster onto the scrolling graph.  
  
Rogue placed her other hand on the woman's fingers wrapped around her throat. Rage fueled her eyes, as she effortlessly pried the woman's fingers from around her throat. The woman's eyes widened with shock at the young girl's sudden strength. She then became furious, as she stared back at the young girl, "This mind is now mine!" The woman snapped.  
  
"This is my mind, and my dream! I can dream up anythin' I want!" Rogue growled.  
  
Rogue quickly let go of the woman's arms, and she punched her back. The woman flew back from the impact of Rogue's punch. A concrete wall appeared behind her, and the woman flew back, slamming her back into the wall. She fell towards the ground, leaving a cracked imprint of her figure on the wall. The woman fell flat onto a metal clad floor. "You're on my territory now!" Rogue hissed.  
  
The woman's head looked up, and saw that she was surrounded by metal walls. She looked up, and saw a dome shaped metal ceiling above her. Posted along the top of the walls were targeting cameras, for automated weapons. She looked up, and saw Rogue still flying in the air above her, smiling. Jean floated in the air next to Rogue. They both looked down on her.  
  
Elizabeth sat back in her chair, as she stared at the screen. "Her blood pressure is rising." Hank told her.  
  
Rogue flew in the air, pushing the woman towards a metal wall, with her hand wrapped around her neck. She slammed her into the wall, staring at her angrily. "I said I didn't mean to do that! Why can't you learn to accept that I never meant to hurt you?" Rogue frustratingly yelled at her.  
  
The woman just screamed out at Rogue, and kicked her away. Rogue flew back, and into the wall behind her. Rogue cried out at the impact, and she fell towards the ground below her. Jean gasped, and threw her arm towards Rogue, and used her telekinesis to stop her from hitting the ground. She gently laid her on the ground. She looked up, and saw the woman flying towards Rogue. "Enough!" Jean screamed, as she used her telekinesis to throw the woman back.  
  
Rogue looked up, as Jean used her telekinesis to hold the woman still in the middle of the room. "This is not your mind! You have never been welcome here!" Jean yelled, as she stared at the woman she held in the air.  
  
Jean closed her eyes, concentrating. The woman clasped her hands to her head, and knelt to the ground. "Stop! Get away!" The woman screamed.  
  
Rogue stood up, and walked to stand next to Jean.  
  
Elizabeth and Hank looked into the infirmary, as Rogue grasped onto her head. "Is she awake?" Elizabeth gasped.  
  
Hank looked at the polygraph. He then shook his head, "No, she's still sleeping." He answered.  
  
Rogue arched her back up from the bed, grasping to her head, she began to cry out in her sleep, as Jean attempted to lock away the personality of the mysterious woman from Rogue's memories. Jean's face began to strain in her sleep, and she began to lightly grunt. She turned her head from side to side. Elizabeth stared at them. "Come on, girls, you can do it." She whispered.  
  
Hank stared at the monitor. On it, he saw Jean's eyes closed, as she stood next to Rogue. The woman was in the middle of the danger room that Rogue had set them in, kneeling onto the metal floor, grabbing onto her head. She let out one last scream, and passed out onto the ground. His eyes looked up into the infirmary, and he saw Rogue drop flat onto her bed, still asleep.  
  
Jean opened her eyes, and saw the woman passed out on the floor. She began to pant from exhaustion. "Quick, unmask her." Jean breathed.  
  
Rogue rushed towards the woman's body on the floor, and knelt next to her. She took one of her gloved hands, and carefully removed the mask.  
  
Hank typed on the keyboard, causing the screen to do another screen shot of the woman's bare face. He transferred the data to Cerebro. He looked at the polygraph, and saw the mark beginning to slow down, scratching on the scrolling paper.  
  
Rogue stared at the woman in front of her, as she was lying on the ground, unconscious. "I'm so sorry." Rogue lightly said, as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
The woman's image in front of Rogue's eyes began to fuzz, and finally disappear. Rogue wiped her face away from Jean's view, as tears fell from her eyes, and down her face. She sensed Jean kneel next to her. Jean placed her hand on Rogue's shoulder, "Rogue? Are you alright?" Jean asked her.  
  
Rogue wiped her tears, and looked at Jean, "Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed.  
  
Rogue stood up, followed by Jean. She looked up at her fellow teammate, and sobered, "Thanks, Jean." She lightly said.  
  
Jean smiled, and nodded, "You're welcome Rogue."  
  
Elizabeth looked up, as she noticed Rogue stirring in her sleep. Jean stirred in her sleep as well, as they slowly began to wake up. "Hmm." Hank grunted, staring at the papers that had printed from Cerebro's system.  
  
Elizabeth turned back to Hank. "Cerebro's just found out who the woman was." Hank said, handing Elizabeth two sheets of papers.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the papers in her hand, and began to skim through the typed information. "Her name was Carol Danvers. She was the first of the second generation of mutants." Hank told her.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him. "Carol Danvers? Wasn't she also known as Ms. Marvel; one of S.H.I.E.L.D's mutant fighters?" She asked.  
  
Hank's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You know of her?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Yes." She handed Hank the papers, "Remember, my father was a scientist for them, you know." She smirked.  
  
Hank looked back into the room from the window. "So it was her that Carol Danvers unfortunately died at the hands of?" Hank whispered.  
  
"Do you think she's locked away, Dr. McCoy?" Elizabeth asked him.  
  
Hank looked at her, and saw her face filled with urgency and concern. Her brown eyes searched his face, as if looking for the answer. Hank shook his head, shrugging. "I don't know, Elizabeth." He answered. Hank removed his glasses, and wiped his eyes with his other hand, "I am still concerned with the fact that the powers of Carol Danvers had been permanently absorbed into our dear southern belle. I'm going to need to conduct DNA tests on Rogue when she awakens." Hank concluded. 


	8. X Gene Results

X Gene Results  
  
Gambit looked into Rogue's open door of her room. His dark brown eyes searched the room, as his eyebrow raised in question. He ran his hand through his short parted brown hair, and turned towards the hallway behind him. He looked into the hallway, and saw Brian closing his room door after him. "Brian, have you seen Rogue?" Gambit asked him.  
  
Brian looked up at him, and shook his head, "No, why?"  
  
Gambit sighed, "I've been lookin' all over for petite all day." He said.  
  
Brian smirked, and walked past him towards the stairway. "I don't know what to tell you, Remy. Elizabeth and Jean are missing too." He said, leaving Gambit alone.  
  
Gambit looked towards the other end of the hallway, as the oak panel of the wall slid open, revealing the elevator inside. "There you are, petite! Gambit's been lookin' all over for you!" He grinned.  
  
Rogue looked up, as she walked out of the elevator, the panel of oak sliding closed behind her. "Gambit, what are you doing?" She snapped.  
  
She walked towards him, as he stood in front of her room door. She looked at him, noticing his charming grin, as his dark brown eyes lit up when he saw her. He wore a pair of black loose fitting jeans, with white socks on his feet. She saw how well the white tank top he wore clung to his muscular build. His short cut brown hair relaxed on top of his head, parted down the middle; short wisps of his hair fell into his eyes. She reached him, and stood in front of him, his 6'3" body towering over her. "What do you want?" She asked.  
  
Gambit shrugged, and leaned towards the wall near her door. "Well, Gambit wanna know if chere wanna go out with him!" He smiled.  
  
"Gambit, don't you ever give up?" She snapped, her gloved hand reaching for her door knob.  
  
"Where have you been, chere?" He asked, looking after her, as she opened her room door.  
  
Rogue just walked into her room, and closed the door on his face, as he attempted to follow her. Gambit stared at her door, dumbfounded. He smiled to himself, as he thought of her. He loved how challenging she became for him. Her playing hard to get had only attracted him more, as he was determined to get her. He turned, and walked away.  
  
Rogue let herself drop on her face, on her full sized bed. She let out a groan, as she pulled herself up towards the other side. She turned her face to the side, looking at her long wooden dresser standing against the wall. She ran her gloved hand down the top of her black comforter below her. She sighed, as she thought of what she had just done. Hank had run a DNA test on her, and said he would get back to her with the results. She knew what he would say; another X Gene on her DNA strand. She knew she permanently absorbed Carol's life as well as her powers. She buried her pale face into her comforter, "I can't believe I can fly now." She groaned.  
  
She looked up, towards her balcony window. She crawled off of her bed, and walked to her balcony. She opened the doors, and stepped out onto the stone balcony. She sighed, and climbed onto the stone railing in front of her. She squatted, and nervously looked down to the atrium two stories below her. "Just relax, Rogue." She said to herself.  
  
Rogue looked up, and leapt forward, off of the railing. Her eyes were closed, and she could feel the wind blowing her hair into her face. She nervously opened her eyes, and looked around her. She smiled, as she looked down, and saw she was flying in the air. "Gotcha!" She heard, as she was speared from the side.  
  
"Hey!" She snapped.  
  
She looked down to her side, and saw that Brian had speared her. His arms were wrapped around her waist. She grinned, and grabbed his arms. She effortlessly unwrapped them, and threw him towards a tree in front of her. He flew back, and smashed into the tree. He looked up at her, "Wow! Where'd that come from?" He laughed.  
  
Rogue looked at her hands in shock, "I don't know!" She gasped.  
  
Brian flew to her, and looked at her. She looked up at him, and rolled her eyes. They were both still floating in the air. "What do you think you were doing, Brian?! Don't scare me like that!" She hissed.  
  
Brian smirked, as he shrugged at her question. "Hey, the way I see it, this just gives me another wrestling partner!" He laughed.  
  
"Wrestling, huh?" She snapped.  
  
She quickly speared him, and they flew towards the tree she had smashed him into. Brian laughed, as Rogue played with him. He quickly turned, and smashed her into the tree. "Did that hurt?" He grinned.  
  
Rogue looked up at him. She shook her head, "No; it just knocked the wind outta me for a minute. But, it didn't even hurt." She sighed.  
  
"Invulnerability too! Wicked!" Brian laughed.  
  
Rogue bent her knees up, and planted her feet onto Brian's chest. She kicked him back, and he flew back towards her balcony railing. He turned his head, and saw himself flying towards the stone railing. He quickly turned downwards, and flew towards the ground beneath him. He settled his feet to the ground. He looked up at her, "Now, try getting down!" He called to her.  
  
Rogue looked around nervously. She flew down towards him, and positioned herself as she neared the ground, with her feet pointing towards the grass. "Remember what I told you, luv." Brian said.  
  
"Right, right. Okay, Rogue. Just relax." She said to herself.  
  
Slowly, her feet neared the ground, and finally settled. She looked up at him, seeing him smile at her. "Good job, luv!" He smiled.  
  
Rogue smiled at him. "This is kinda' cool!" She grinned.  
  
"Just be a little careful with it, Rogue." Brian smiled.  
  
"Rogue, come and see me in my office please." Hank said over the intercom system.  
  
Rogue looked up at Brian, and shrugged. "See ya." She said, before walking up the stone steps towards the glass doors of the mansion.  
  
Brian turned, and looked after her. He dusted his black shirt off with his hands, and placed his hands in the pockets of his baggy blue jeans.  
  
Hank looked up from his desk, as Rogue walked into his office. She closed the door behind her, and sighed. "Come in, dear." He smiled.  
  
She walked across the large room, her black boots lightly squeaking against the tanned carpet beneath her. She sat in the wooden chair in front of his oak desk, and looked at him. "Well, I've just finished with the results of your DNA test." He began, as he sat back in his chair. He folded his blue hair covered hands, resting them onto his stomach.  
  
Rogue looked up at him, her gloved hands picking at each other nervously as they rested in her lap. "Well?" She asked.  
  
"Well, my girl, it looks as if you've absorbed three new abilities from Ms. Danvers permanently. She has been successfully locked away; however her X Gene has attached itself permanently onto yours." Hank leaned forward, and picked up a sheet of paper on his desk, as he adjusted his glasses, "It looks like the abilities are flying, increased abnormal strength, as well as invulnerability." He placed the paper down, and looked at her.  
  
Rogue nodded, running a gloved hand through her platinum white bangs to comb them out of her face. "So, what is the Prof gonna say?" She asked.  
  
Hank placed his arms on the desk, "Well, I've already called him, just after I had concluded the tests. Don't worry, Rogue. We here are not thinking anything else of you. You've just gained three new abilities, Rogue. I strongly suggest you use them carefully." He smiled.  
  
"Well, I kinda figured that out, Mr. McCoy. I just tested them out on Brian outside." She smirked.  
  
Hank took off his glasses, and pointed them at her, "Carefully, Rogue." He reminded.  
  
She smiled at him, and stood up, "Yes, Mr. McCoy. I know." She smiled.  
  
She turned, and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her, and she leaned against the door. She looked up at the ceiling above her. She thought of Carol Danvers. She sighed to herself, "I killed a woman." She sighed, as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
Rogue sighed heavily again, as she felt the tears begin to stream down her face. She didn't want to be happy about her newly found gifts; even though she thought, they did come to a wonderful advantage. But, she felt horrible, considering she killed someone to get them. She wiped her face with her gloved hands, and looked ahead of her, as she pulled her green chiffon over shirt down, adjusting it. She walked down the long wide hallway, towards the staircase.  
  
Logan sipped out of his beer, and placed it onto the counter in front of him. He looked up, and saw Elizabeth concentrating on writing on the piece of paper laid in front of her. He smiled, as he saw her thick black hair pulled back into a ponytail, fully showing her face. He titled his head to look at her face, and her eyes moved to the side to look at him. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Can I help you, Logan?" She smiled.  
  
"Betts, what are you doing?" He asked, as he stood up, to walk to the table she sat at.  
  
He pulled up a chair across from her, and sat down. He placed the beer on the table in front of him. She looked up at him, and rested her pencil on the table. "My history paper." She answered him.  
  
"You're rushing it in before tomorrow, eh?" He smirked.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and shook her head, as she picked up her pencil. She continued to write on her paper. "Logan, I was busy all day long." She smiled, concentrating on her paper.  
  
Logan looked up towards the doorway, as he saw Rogue walk into the kitchen. "Well, look who decided to show up!" He smirked.  
  
Rogue looked at him, her eyebrow raised. She shook her head, and walked towards the refrigerator. She opened it, and pulled out a soda. She walked to the table where her two teammates sat at, and sat next to Logan. "What's shakin'?" She asked them.  
  
"Just finishing my history paper. It's due tomorrow, and I don't feel like getting yelled at my Mr. Perkins tomorrow." Elizabeth answered, not taking her eyes off of her paper.  
  
Rogue opened her soda can, and took a sip from it. "Where've you been, Rogue?" Logan asked her, before taking a gulp of his beer.  
  
"Don't you know that your liver's gonna swell, Logan?" She snapped.  
  
Logan shrugged, as he placed his beer on the table. He brushed back strands of his black hair out of his face. "Mr. McCoy got my DNA results back." Rogue spoke up, staring at her soda can.  
  
Rogue wrapped her hands around the can, staring at it. Her eyes looked up at Elizabeth, who had put her pencil down, looking at her. "What DNA results?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well," Rogue sat back in her chair, crossing her arms, "'Cause of my episode the other night, Mr. McCoy ran some tests." Her eyes moved up to look at Elizabeth, "I've gained three new powers." Rogue sighed.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? What are they?" She asked.  
  
Logan leaned on his elbow, turning to face Rogue. "Well, I can fly." She began. She then sighed, "And there's invulnerability and Mr. McCoy put the other as, abnormal amounts of strength." She sighed.  
  
Elizabeth sat back, staring at her friend, "Really? So, you're another Brian, huh?" She asked.  
  
Rogue smirked slightly, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Elizabeth grunted, and turned back to her paper. "Well, you'll be fine, luv. Don't have any guilt about anything else that's happened in the past, Rogue. And you know what I mean." Elizabeth said, as she wrote on her paper.  
  
"Great, now I gotta reprogram you training session." Logan snapped, taking a gulp of his beer.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at him. She looked at her best friend, and they looked at each other, smiling. 


End file.
